Molly Weasley
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Eine sehr kurze Reihe zum Muttertag über Molly Weasley und ihre Familie.
1. Frohe Weihnachten Grandma

Disclaimer: Auch wenn wir es inzwischen alle wissen, aber gut, die Rechte für HARRY POTTER und alles was auch nur im entferntesten damit zu tun hat, liegen bei JK Rowling. Mir gehört nur die Story-Idee und die Mini-Weasleys.

Ich dachte mir, zum Muttertag einmal eine Fanfic-Reihe für die Mütter, hier speziell Molly Weasley, in den Büchern. Es handelt sich dabei um kurze Ausschnitte aus ihrem Leben.

Danke an meinen Betareader, Kerstin.

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN GRANDMA**

Molly Weasley betrachtete noch einmal den Weihnachtsbaum und die Geschenke, die darunter lagen, alles war perfekt. Naja, fast perfekt. Nicht alle Kinder hatten den Weg nach Hause gefunden. Percy hatte vor ein paar Jahren den Kontakt abgebrochen und seitdem nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Wäre nicht der Zeiger an der Küchenuhr, der sich immer noch bewegte, würde sie nicht wissen, dass er noch am Leben war.

Seufzend erhob sie sich vom Sofa. Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen würde ein langer Weihnachtstag beginnen.

Und wie sie es prophezeit hatte, saß am nächsten Morgen die ganze Weasley-Familie, Bill und Fleur mit ihren Kindern Giselle und Jeromé, Charlie mit seiner Verlobten Tonks und den Zwillingen Violet und Bluebell, Fred und Angelina, George und Alicia mit den Söhnen Peregrin, genannt Pippin, Theodor und Albus, Ron und Lavender, die das erste Kind erwarteten, Harry und Hermine mit den Kindern Lily-Jane, James-Sirius und Nathan sowie Ginny Weasley mit ihrem Verlobten Draco Malfoy.

Molly war im Kreis ihrer Familie glücklich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihre Kinder ihr einmal acht Enkel bescheren würden?

Nur einer fehlte, nur einer trübte das vollkommene Glück von Molly Weasley: ihr fehlender Sohn Percy.

Seufzend wendete sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, bis plötzlich etwas überraschendes passierte.

„Frohe Weihnachten.", sagte eine Stimme.

Molly blickte kurz von ihrem Frühstück auf: „Frohe Weihnachten Kind." und aß weiter.

Alle Augen am Tisch waren abwechselnd auf Molly Weasley und die Personen, die die Küche betreten hatten gerichtet. Keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Wann würde Molly bemerken, wer da die Küche betreten hatte?

„Hast du noch Kekse?"

„Es gibt keine Kekse zum Frühstück Percy.", erwiderte Molly.

Und da war er, der Moment, in dem sie realisierte, dass ihr verlorener Sohn nach Hause gekommen war.

„Oh Percy!"

Molly sprang buchstäblich von ihrem Stuhl auf und eilte auf ihren mittleren Sohn zu.

Es war ihr egal gewesen, was alles einmal vorgefallen war, wer was gesagt und wer wem wehgetan hatte

Es ging im Moment auch nicht um Schuldzuweisungen, sondern darum, dass der verlorene Sohn heimgekehrt war.

Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, hatte Molly ihren drittältesten Sohn an sich gezogen und in den Arm genommen.

Eine Weile hielt Molly Weasley ihren Sohn einfach nur fest. Sie hatte ihn wieder.

Dann schob sie ihn auf Armeslänge von sich, so dass sie ihn sich genau ansehen konnte.

Verändert hatte er sich, fand sie, er war erwachsener geworden, älter.

„Und wer ist das?" fragte sie, als sie Percys Begleiter bemerkte.

„Das ist Ava-Christin Weasley", Percy sah lächelnd auf seine Tochter hinunter,„Und die Kleine ist Matilda-Grace Weasley, meine Töchter."


	2. Ein Nachmittag im Leben einer Großmutter

Disclaimer: Auch wenn wir es inzwischen alle wissen, aber gut, die Rechte für HARRY POTTER und alles was auch nur im entferntesten damit zu tun hat, liegen bei JK Rowling. Mir gehört nur die Story-Idee und die Mini-Weasleys.

Danke an meinen Betareader, Kerstin.

**Ein Nachmittag im Leben einer Großmutter**

Molly liebte es, wenn in ihrem Haus der alltägliche Trubel und Kinderlärm Einzug hielten. Ihre Kinder waren so schnell groß geworden. Sie vermisste manchmal das Geschrei eines Babys, das Getrippel von Kinderfüßen auf der Treppe –einfach alles.

Aber jetzt, in dieser schlimmen Zeit des Krieges, war auch der verlorene Sohn mit seinen Töchtern Ava und Matilda in den Kreis der Familie zurückgekehrt. Über die Mutter seiner Kinder schwieg Percy sich aus. Manchmal war es so, als würde es sie nicht geben.

Es lag nun an Molly, Großmutter und Mutter für die beiden Mädchen zu sein.

Geistesabwesend bereitete sie dabei das Essen zu, Pfannkuchen, wie Ava es sich gewünscht hatte.

Milch, Mehl und Eier verrühren. Prise Salz und Prise Zucker hinzu. Zwei Pfannen einfetten. Marmelade auf den Tisch.Den ersten Pfannkuchen wenden. Teller auf den Tisch. Den fünften Pfannkuchen wenden.

Als alles fertig war, lächelte sie zufrieden. Von ihrer Familie war noch kein Laut zu hören und Molly Weasley überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun könnte. Aber es gab nicht viel, was zu tun war.

Seufzend setzte sie sich hin.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Ava kam in die Küche gerannt, gefolgt von Percy, der Matilda im Arm hatte.

„Ich muss los, Mom", sagte er und setzte Matilda in den Hochstuhl, gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn, bevor er sich zu Ava hinunterbeugte.

„Sei lieb zu deiner Grandma. Ich bin heute abend wieder da."

Bevor einer etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Percy das Haus verlassen und war davon appariert, wie so oft. Und immer, ohne zu sagen, wo er hinging. Wenn er abends wiederkam, wirkte er oft traurig. Er sprach nie darüber, wo er in den Stunden außer Haus war.

„Hamham!", forderte Matilda ihre Großmutter auf.

„Wie heißt das?", fragte Molly mit gespielter Strenge. Sie verwöhnte ihre beiden neusten Enkelkinder, bisher hatte sie schließlich nichts von ihnen gehabt.

„Bita," sagte sie.

„Bitte," korrigierte Molly sie und begann Matilda mit Pfannkuchen zu füttern.

Freudig biss sie hinein und sagt mampfend. „Tinken, bide."

„Erst einmal Mund leermachen, Zwerg."

Und für einen Nachmittag ist es so, als wäre alles in Ordnung in der Zauberwelt, so als gebe es keinen Krieg, so als müsste sich Molly Weasley nicht Gedanken machen, wann und welcher Zeiger auf „TOD" wechseln würde.

Für einen Nachmittag ist sie Großmutter.

Und morgen, morgen würde vielleicht wieder so ein Nachmittag sein und wenn nicht, dann an einem anderen Tag.

Molly hoffte, dass es noch viele solcher Nachmittage in ihrem Leben geben würde.


	3. Geliebte Schwiegermutter

Disclaimer: Auch wenn wir es inzwischen alle wissen, aber gut, die Rechte für HARRY POTTER und alles was auch nur im entferntesten damit zu tun hat, liegen bei JK Rowling. Mir gehört nur die Story-Idee und die Mini-Weasleys.

Danke an meinen Betareader, Kerstin.

**Geliebte Schwiegermutter**

Molly Weasley.

Ehemalige Hogwartsschülerin.

Ehefrau von Arthur.

Mutter von Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George, Ron, Ginny.

Großmutter.

Schwiegermutter.

Ihre Schwiegertöchter hatten es nicht unbedingt immer leicht mit ihr. Als Frau, die in beiden Zauberkriegen ihren Mann stand, als Mutter von sieben Kindern, hatte Molly eine gewisse Lebenserfahrung, die sie an ihre Schwiegertöchter weitergeben wollte.

Manche ihrer Schwiegertöchter waren in ihren Augen nicht unbedingt die allerbeste Wahl für ihre Söhne, vor allem Fleur hatte es nicht leicht gehabt. Aber spätestens an dem Tag, als sie Molly das erste Enkelkind, Giselle Molly Fabienne Weasley, in den Arm legte, war das Eis endgültig gebrochen zwischen den Frauen.

Tonks, die sich standhaft weigerte, selbst nach der Geburt der Zwillinge vor vier Jahren, ihren Charlie zu heiraten, hatte es etwas schwerer. Es kam vielleicht noch hinzu, dass Tonks eine totale Katastrophe im Haushalt war und deswegen Charlie die Rolle des Hausmannes übernommen hatte und Tonks weiterhin als Aurorin für das Ministerium arbeitete.

Auch wenn Molly Zweifel hatte, ihr Sohn war glücklich.

Angelina hatte es von allen am schwersten. Sie hatte es noch nicht geschafft, Molly zur Großmutter zu machen. Aber sie war immer noch sehr erfolgreiche Quidditch-Spielerin und hatte einfach nicht das Zeug zur Hausfrau und Mutter. Vielleicht später, vielleicht in zehn Jahren. Solange konnten die andere Weasley-Frauen Hogwarts mit ihren Kindern überschwemmen.

Alicia dagegen ging in ihrer Mutterrolle vollkommen auf. George nannte sie manchmal liebevoll seine Molly. Konnte man einer Frau ein größeres Kompliment machen, als sie mit seiner Mutter zu vergleichen? Sicher war nur, dass George und Alicia fleißig an Baby Nummer 4, dass hoffentlich endlich ein Mädchen und damit Aleyna Weasley werden sollte, bastelten.

Lavender würde bald ihrer Schwiegermutter den nächsten Weasley-Sproß, Ebony Marie, schenken.

Doch noch galt ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ihren beiden mutterlosen Enkelkindern Ava und Matilda. Wie gerne würde sich Molly wünschen, dass auch Percy sie zur Schwiegermutter machte. Aber das Thema um die Mutter seiner Kinder war kein schönes. Percy schwieg beharrlich, wich jedem Gesprächsversuch aus.

Molly, die wieder einmal, wie es eine liebgewonnene Tradition der Weasley-Frauen geworden war, ihre Schwiegertöchter zum Tee eingeladen hatte, blickte wehmütig auf den leeren Platz im Sessel, den, wie sie hoffte, einmal Percys Frau einnehmen würde.

Aber solange hatte sie noch fünf weitere, auf ihre Art wunderbare Schwiegertöchter.


End file.
